nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Xehanort
Master Xehanort About the Character He is a powerful Dark Keyblade Master and partner to Venom including Broly, & Shredder. He forms the Organization 13 with one goal: 'To form the X-Keyblade, find the Infinity Gauntlet and collect the 6 Infinity Stones so he can control the Universe with his powerful fist'. The Team Master Xemnas: Xehanort's Apprentice and leader of the Organization 13. He teams up with Venom, Broly & Shredder to plan on taking over Earth and deal with the Disney Heroes, Avengers & also Sora and Kairi's Team. Xigbar/Luxu: He is a member of the Organization 13, a 2nd Apprentice to Xehanort and also the Reincarnation of Luxu. Xaldin: He uses the Wind attacks with his Keyblade and confronts anyone who challenges him, he also battles the Disney Heroes in the 3rd Movie. Vexen: He uses his Ice powers to freeze anything and also battles the Disney Heroes in the 3rd Movie. Lexaeus: He uses an Axle Sword to battle anyone who refuses to obey orders. Zexion: A member of the Organization 13 and he uses his Illusions of his power to handle situations. Saix: He is Xemnas's right-hand man and in the 4th Disney Heroes movie, he used a few drops of Kairi's blood to reawaken Darth Vader. Axle/Lea: A member of the Organization 13, but he became Sora & Kairi's new alley, plus he teams up with the Disney Heroes. Demyx: He uses his water attacks and also battles anyone who tries to stop him. Luxord: He is a Gambler and uses his powers as Card Weapons to make the Disney Heroes play against his Card Game. Marluxia: He uses his Scythe weapon and Flower attacks to confront anyone. Larxene: She uses her Power Knifes and Lighting attacks to battle the Heroes with her command. Quotes (First Lines) (After being unfrozen from his Cryo-Pod) 'Hello, everyone...Master Xehanort is awaken' 'Once the X-Keyblade is powered up, I will rule the Universe' 'Before I destroy you, Sora & Kairi, I want you to remember this...I will live Forever!' 'Well, Ann Possible & Goku...you made things a little more interesting' (He tells Kairi something) 'If you want to live, then you require Motivation' 'At long last, it all comes down to this. All of you VS Venom, myself & the Heartless Team, how can you defeat me?' (He sees Sora & Kairi in their Keyblade God Form) 'No, that's impossible!' 'I have the X-Keyblade, now I need to absorb energy from 7 Princesses of Heart' 'I do not need to seek out Kairi. Before the night is over, she & Sora will come to me!' 'It's time for me to confront Sora & Kairi, to determined the fate of Kingdom Hearts' 'Now the time has come for you to surrender, come forth and join Venom...or die' 'We were Gods of the Universe, but here on Earth...there can only be One!' (During the Final Showdown) 'This is my Future...my Destiny!' Gallery Xehanort plans to rule Kingdom Hearts.png Master Xehanort appears to battle the Disney Heroes.png Xehanort said 'Now confront your Destiny'.png Master Xehanort gets injured very badly after Sora and Kairi use their Keyblade God powers.png Xehanort prepares to battle Sora and Kairi.jpg|Master Xehanort Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Disney Character Category:Villain